


Brothers In Arms

by Devilc



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character of Color, Crossover, Feral!Sam, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never a dull moment with Sam Winchester.  It's what Ronon likes so much about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle 9](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html). Prompt -- _Stargate Atlantis/Supernatural, Ronon Dex/Sam Winchester, hair, sweat, tears, revenge._
> 
> Set in the same 'verse as [Promethius Unchained](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51539), but you don't need to read that to enjoy this.

The hand clenched in Ronon's hair keeps him face up against the wall, his breath ghosting white across the paneling as a foot kicks his feet apart. He sucks in a deep breath and blows it out, watching the fan of white mist reach its apex then fade.

Sam. Only Sam can do this _to_ him, do this _for_ him. They're bound by sweat, tears, and revenge. (Anything else, anyone else, is just pale imitation.)

He groans as Sam, fist still full of Ronon's hair (but loosely now), ducks and licks a long hot trail up his spine. "Like that, do you?" Sam whispers low and menacing in his ear.

Ronon snorts and rolls his eyes. "You know it." Sam's such a tease.

But Ronon can tease back -- it's what makes being with Sam so fun. They take each other to the limit in ways that nobody else can, nobody else _dares_.

Ronon snaps into a spin, shooting his arms straight up as he completes the 180, breaking Sam's hold on his hair. In the split second before the shock of surprise fades from Sam's eyes, Ronon sweeps his feet out from under him and together they crash to the floor. Ronon cards his fingers through Sam's sweat damp hair, and kisses him hard and long as he grinds against him, and murmurs, low and throaty, "This time, we're going to do it my way," when they break.

Sam doesn't say anything, but Ronon can tell by the wicked glint in his eye that today, he'll play along ... or maybe he's just letting Ronon think he's playing along and when Ronon least expects it, he'll find the tables turned on him.

(Either way, it's what makes being with Sam like this so fucking hot.)

He grabs the tube of slick with one hand, takes Sam's hand in the other, and squirts on a generous amount. He thought about putting on a show of preparing himself, but there's no reason for him to do _all_ the work.

There's no finesse in how Sam works his fingers in -- just how Ronon likes it -- it's hard and urgent and Ronon can't stop a few bone-deep groans from leaking out, and then there's the whole matter of the slap-happy grin on his face, but Sam's got one, too, so it's all good.

He shimmies into position and hisses as he sinks all the way down (Sam's a big boy) and Sam gives a choked off gasp and his eyes roll back in his head when Ronon _clenches_ hard around him several times in quick succession before he makes that first slide up and that slow glide down. He does that the first few times, giving himself time to adjust, finding the exact angle to get the sweet spot every single time, and once he's got that dialed in, Ronon makes Sam arch and cry out with the pace he sets.

Pink welts rise in a line when he rakes his fingers down Sam's chest, not hard enough to break the skin, not a real scratch, the kind that draws blood, but enough to make the look in Sam's eyes turn out-and-out feral, untamed, unrestrained, enough to make him put a death-grip on Ronon's hips and ass and buck hard as Ronon slams back down as hard and fast as he can.

He's close so close, and it's with a chortle of "gotcha!" that Sam _finally_ wraps a hand around Ronon's aching cock. The first stoke is more tease, but the next ones are all business and Ronon fucks Sam's fist as hard as he fucks back down on Sam's cock and he shouts Sam's name through clenched teeth as he comes in three blindingly good spurts and collapses in a boneless sweaty heap on top of Sam.

It's the chill of drying sweat that finally makes Ronon roll off of Sam and fumble for something from the clothes basket to swipe at the come leaking out his ass.

Sam's bleary, sleepy smile as Ronon staggers to his feet and holds down a hand for him is all Ronon needs. He feels the same way, too.

There will be no nightmares tonight. No waking in shakes and sweat.

(And tears.)

No dreams of bloody revenge.

Just sleep.

And comfort.

(As they nuzzle into each other's hair.)


End file.
